


Guilty Pleasure

by madsj



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, gay spies, how do fluff write, how do romance write, light of our love, shitty soap opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsj/pseuds/madsj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our Favorite Gay Spies watch the soap opera Light of Our Love.  Fluff is hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeanbae](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jeanbae).



Car horns blared and lights flashed outside the window, but the two sat in the bed in the motel room with the small television crackling. Two figures were on the screen, their robotic arms caressing each other and their Barbie-doll hair.

"Do we really need to watch this again?" The Italian woman asked.

"Sophia, it's a Light of our Love marathon." The American woman turned the volume up two notches. "We need to find out if Serena is going to figure out that Yuri has been playing her and posing as his twin brother, Rory."

"I thought Rory died last season?"

"That was Yuri pretending to be dead to win Serena's affection."

"Didn't Serena kill him?"

"She kicked him out because she thought he was cheating on her, but it was just Yuri trying to make her jealous."

"This is..." She moved her bangs out of her eyes. "This is too confusing."

"Not really. You just have to watch all thirteen seasons from the beginning. It all ties together."

"Thirteen?? There are thirteen seasons?"

"Yeah. The sixth one is the best, though. That was when she was pregnant. The whole storyline went around that and then the finale happened. She had a miscarriage. The seventh season followed her depression after that."

"Did Rory help her?"

"He was with her the whole time." She stroked her hair and laced their fingers together. "Always by her side."

"I like that." She kissed Zoe on the lips.


End file.
